What Could Be
by Kelly HB
Summary: A one-shot story describing a couple of cameo scenes of CJ and Molly I would love to see in Series 2 of OG.


**_Hi. As I am still entirely Our Girl obsessed, I have written 2 one shots all about possible cameo scenes for Captain James and Molly_** **** ** _which I would love to see appear at the end of Series 2. This story is the first one. These are based on some ideas that a couple of MN ladies have mentioned._** **** ** _These ideas have been flying around in my head for days so thought I'd type it out and would love Tony Grounds to put these on the screen although his writing will be a damn sight better than mine. These are purely for my indulgence._** **** ** _There's not a huge mention of 2 Section because for me, it's all about CJ and Molly seeing each other again. A Surprise Destination is still ongoing._** **** ** _Hope you enjoy this first story._**

"Molly. What are you doing?" Charles laughed watching Molly disappear from the screen on his laptop.

"Taking my bleeding boots off. I've had them on for 12 hours or so doing sodding medical stocktaking. My feet are killing."

Molly exhaled after pulling off her socks too and let her feet knead into the luxurious large stone coloured rug that was a wedding present as she sat with her back pushed up against the settee. She pulled the laptop back onto her lap.

"Sorry I'm not there to massage them for you." Charles looked deep as he could into Molly's eyes as she was watching his thumb stroking the screen. "I've missed you so much Molly. It's been so much worse this time." He sighed and bit his bottom lip.

"Well, it's been a long six months baby. This is probably one of the most difficult jobs for a couple to go through, you know. I was talking to Debbie, in stores the other day and she says she doesn't know how we do it. She split up from her bloke not long after they were married. Said they couldn't cope with the separation."

"Well Dawsey, you can tell Debbie in stores that to be us is a very lucky thing indeed. We have endured these past few months. And we'll keep enduring it until we can't be apart anymore. Remember that Molls." A wide smile spread across Charles face.

"I will and do." There was a moments silence as they looked at each other drinking in the features that they could see. Molly felt so lucky to be married to this man. This loving, caring, strong, intelligent, thoughtful being of a man who loved Molly as much as she loved him. Yes, he loved her and showed it in every way possible whether it was intimately where he was so giving and considerate or as a support system to build Molly up when she needed his love to surround her. To show that she could be the best that she could be. She knew she could never live without this man.

He seemed superhuman sometimes. He seemed to instinctively know when to contact Molly if she happened to be at her lowest ebb. Texts were frequent whenever they were parted. This was the longest tour they had been through since they were married 3 years ago. Molly was the one staying at home this time. She had been taking part in various medic training programmes and implementing new procedures in the medical areas around the base. However, at night for both Molly and Charles, it was the most painful to be apart. A physical gut-wrenching pain that never lessened until they were lying in each other's arms with their bodies fusing together in a happiness that consumed them both.

"Do you fancy listening to this with me?" Charles raised one eyebrow, raising a sly smile and pressed play on his iPhone that played his and Molly's favourite song of the moment. It was Rhodes with "Close Your Eyes." Molly smiled remembering them both lying on the settee at home feeling the words and melody of the beautiful piece.

"Ah. You think of everything, don't you? Have you got our playlist downloaded still onto that?"

"Course. Play it all the time. I love nothing better than taking the boys on a 5K run while singing along to 'I Will Always Love You'. Charles sniffed out a laugh.

"Cheeky bugger". Molly laughed shaking her head and thought she'd play along with Charles a little, loving his mischievous sense of humour that only Molly saw. "Do you play around with your music at night when no-one's watching and think of me?"

"I play with a lot of things at night and think of you, Molly."

"Do you?"

"I do." The sexual tension was crackling in the air, even though they were just over 2,000 miles apart.

There was something extremely erotic about Charles talking like this while wearing his combats. She had insisted many a time that he wear the regulation uniform upstairs at home and peel each item off slowly in front of Molly before making passionate love.

Another of Charles and Molly's favourite songs began to play. Charles turned the volume down slightly.

"Will someone not come and tell you to turn that off, playing out in the middle of the afternoon?" Molly knew that there were officers of higher rank than Charles currently around the Cyprus base before the big move tomorrow.

"I'm the bloody Major now. What, disturb my private music session with my wife, I don't think so. Besides everyone's checking last pieces of kit before we move in the morning. Can't sodding wait. The heat's been incredible here and we've only been here a couple of days."

Charles and 2 Section had been part of a large military contingent who had been posted to Afghanistan to assist in the building of a new Afghan National Army base near to Kabul and to give any necessary updated training to the soldiers to be posted there.

It was a very successful tour and they had arrived to decompress in Cyprus 2 days ago and would make the long awaited trip to Brize Norton tomorrow. Charles knew that Molly would probably be there waiting on the airfield for him and that thought gave him the greatest excitement. With previous tours that he had been on, she sometimes joked that she wasn't sure she would make it as she might be getting her hair done but Charles always knew that to Molly, those precious minutes of watching the Hercules come into land and bring loved ones back to home soil safe was so precious and would never be missed.

"I'm not gonna let you get out of bed for at least 10 days, I hope you know that. And I am going to kiss every inch of you until I have to start all over again." Charles smirked.

'Oo, hope that's a promise, Bossman. 10 days in a bed though. Sounds like we might have to get a few pizzas delivered."

"Well as long as I don't get wrong for leaving crumbs in the bed". Charles joked but he remembered being told off by Molly for doing just that. She was extremely house proud.

"I think crumbs will be the last thing on our mind. What'll be the first thing on my mind will be kissing your nose, then your beautiful eyes, stroking your face, feeling and playing with your soft curly hair under my hand just like silk. And the rest will follow. We've got 6 months to catch up on." Molly loved talking honestly and lovingly with Charles. He taught her how to open up her heart and express what she felt.

"Yes, we have. And I can't wait to play catch up." He shook his head ever so slightly with the same expression of deep love that Molly remembered when he requested his Rosabaya coffee that day in Afghan.

"Sir, are you in there?" Charles turned to look at Fingers entering the tent.

"Yip, Fingers come in." Then Charles turned to look back at Molly. "There's our peace spoilt."

"Alright Dawsey. Thought that looked like you. Coming to see us tomorrow are ya?" Fingers bent down to look at Molly in the screen. "You look knackered."

"Alright. Nice to see you yourself. Well now you say I look knackered, I might have to leave it and get some beauty sleep." Molly laughed. She loved the easy going way 2 Section and Molly shared even though she didn't see them as much as she liked. She also loved how even though Charles was promoted to Major, he still allowed the banter to flow between him and his men. There would still always be a huge mark of respect from his men to Charles even though he was married to Molly who was still their friend.

"Now that is something I'll never need, Dawsey. Born beautiful me." Fingers said interlinking his fingers under his chin and pretended to pose for a camera shot looking sweet and innocent.

Charles sniffed out a laugh. "Was there something you wanted Fingers?

"Oh yeah, you're needed to sign the collection and handover of the armoured troop carrier."

"Okay. Be there in two minutes."

Fingers turned to leave then waved at Molly. "See ya Molls."

"See ya." Molly waved back. "Aw, I miss those boys. See if we can buy them a pint or something tomorrow?"

"They're still the same bunch of piss taking bastards, Molly but they're our bunch of piss taking bastards, I think you'd say. They've worked hard this tour though. Definitely impressed the Colonel."

Anyway, I'm going to have to love you and leave you, I'm wanted."

"Okay. Text me later. Oh, Charles, don't do anything stupid, will you? I need you in one piece for tomorrow."

"Course I won't. The same goes to you. Love you, my darling."

***OG***

Charles sat with his back vibrating against the side of the thinly cushioned seats of the Hercules aeroplane that was transporting the men back home. His constant thought was Molly all of the flight back. Seeing her, running his fingers through her hair, holding her and kissing her. He waited 6 months for the moment to come and he hoped he could last another 10 minutes until they landed at Brize. He never felt whole or complete until he was with her. Her presence was a constant need for him and he knew she felt the same.

He looked at the men sitting along each side of the plane. Everyone was nearly home and accounted for. He felt a tremendous amount of satisfaction and pride in the men that surrounded him. Especially as they would be greeted by their family and friends when they landed.

Charles checked his watch – **_5 minutes to go._**

Fingers was sitting watching Charles turning his wedding ring around his finger with a sly smile playing on his lips.

"He's got it bad, ain't he? Fingers nudging Brains, commenting under his breath and nodding towards Charles. The Hercules engine plus all the vibrations in the plane making it hard for others to hear the current conversation between the two friends.

"Judging by the fact they're married, you'd think wouldn't you?" Brains shaking his head at Fingers.

"Na, I mean like you can tell they feel the same way about each other even from when they first got together. Can you remember the wedding? I think he practically cried through his whole speech." Fingers thinking back to the very special day 3 years ago where every wedding guest felt like they were witnessing something so rare and beautiful.

"I hear you, Fingers. I thought his best man was gonna have to take over at one point. Yeah mate, they're great together. If I find a bird, I want that what they've got."

"I think we all do. Except the best girl you're gonna get is of the blow up variety". Fingers laughed, rubbing his hands forcefully over Brains' freshly shaved head.

Charles looked over at the lads and smiled at them which was duly returned. He then looked at his watch.

 ** _3 minutes to go._**

***OG***

Molly stood waiting for the aeroplane to stop. It had just landed and was being guided around the runway to its expected place. She was stood alongside hundreds of family members waiting patiently behind a metal barrier. There were all ages of people waiting, ranging from new born babies, who perhaps had never met their father yet, to the elderly. Some families were used to this reunion. For some family members, it was their first experience of time apart. All Molly could think about was seeing him. It was all she'd dreamt of for months and now it was becoming a reality.

The Hercules had stopped and after all landing checks were completed, Molly watched the rear ramp come down. Her heart raced and she took a couple of deep breaths.

Instantly the two lines of troops came down the ramp marching as straight as a dye looking extremely smart with Charles leading out front. The anticipation was killing Molly. She was holding a digital camera as her Mum and Nan had ordered her to get some good shots of "Charlie boy" as they called him affectionately but Molly knew she wouldn't even think of doing that job once she saw him.

The troops were marching closer until they were ordered to stop. After standing at ease and then stand easy was ordered, Molly could hear a few words being directed at the troops by the Commanding Officer. Charles standing to the side, arms down by his side and eyes straight ahead.

Molly wasn't sure if he could see her yet but knew he would be professional until they were allowed to greet their families straight away. Her heart was leaping seeing the outline of Charles and willed the speech to be over.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the order was given to them to disband. Charles' head looked straight at Molly. He began to walk quickly towards her. She could see his gorgeous height and features steeped in a deep healthy looking tan. She had to run to him. She had to. She ducked under the metal barrier and ran to him as fast as her legs would carry her. Tears streaming down her face. Arms outstretched. Charles began to jog towards her too, dropping his bergen and helmet on the runway.

"Molly, my darling. Molly baby!". At last, contact was made. Charles scooping Molly into his arms and spinning her round. All other sounds fading out apart from the sound of Charles and Molly tears and laughter. Finally her feet touched the ground but Molly still felt like the she was flying through the air. Her hands buried deep in his hair. Her eyes watching his. Gorgeous deep chocolate brown eyes swimming in tears of joy and love. Their lips crashing together. Charles' soft, moist lips enveloping her own followed by tongues desperately rekindling familiarity in each other's mouths. Experiencing all senses of each other as if their lives depended on it.

Pulling their mouths apart slowly. They touched foreheads and smiled deep loving smiles at each other.

"You're here." Molly tried to speak but her emotions were getting the better of her.

"I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere for a long, long time to come. My darling, darling Molly. You're even more beautiful than yesterday and I didn't think it was possible." His eyes drank Molly in. Her deep green eyes burning into him with desire. He ran his fingers through her hair and held them at the back of her head while he kissed her forehead and eyelids. She tasted and smelled indescribable. So pure, fresh and exotic as if a whole new world of sensations were waiting for him to discover with her.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Molly joked, thinking he looked like male perfection and excited for the promise of 10 days in bed together.

"Even smelling of Afghan grime probably?" Charles sniffed out a laugh.

"Even smelling of Afghan grime." Molly smiled broadly.

"Come on." Charles and Molly walked back to his kit that was left on the runway with their arms around each other's waists. "I've got a whole bedroom itinerary planned for us that starts with us locking the front door, taking the phone off the hook and me taking this kit off very, very slowly." Charles bit his lip slowly, looking deep into her eyes and down at her lips, knowing the things about him that Molly found so pleasurable and he so, so wanted to please her as long as she wanted him to.

"I'm up for a bit of that, Bossman. One thing, though."

"Whats that?"

"We've gotta buy these cockwombles a pint first." Molly looked, smiling over at their friends in 2 section. The group of lads were watching the happy scene with smiles on their faces, not wanting to interrupt but remembering Charles last night, promising them a drink on their arrival today.

Charles smirked, shaking his head laughing and joked. "Oh, okay, if we must. I suppose they do deserve some liquid refreshment. Especially as they've been putting up with me singing Whitney Houston to them."

Molly playfully elbowed him in the ribs laughing. She loved his jokes. She loved the security he gave her. She loved how they were best friends and incredible lovers. She loved the fact they shared their life together. She felt incredible around him. She just loved every fibre of this man's being.

Walking off the airfield together, surrounded by hundreds of families in outpourings of love to each other, Molly and Charles were in their own bubble of contentment off to start the next chapter of their lives together.


End file.
